particracy2fandomcom-20200214-history
Kruzil
Kruzil, currnetly the Republic of Kruzil, is a nation in southern Terra History ((Note: All History before the 21st Century is Speculative & Subject to Review)) Ancient Navaron Empire The ancient Navaron Empire was born out of the Ancient City-State Republic of Navara, setting in motion the nation's long battle between Republicanism & Royalism. The Empire was forged through a combination of peaceful resettlement and colonization, backed up by strong, organized military presence. The first man to take the title of Emperor, and make the position hereditary, was the republican consul & later elected dictator Gaius Cornelius Malugensis, Emperor Cornelius I. His son & heir, Cornelius II, having no male children of his own, adopted his sister Julia's son, Augustus, by her husband Maximillian thus establishing the Julia-Cornelian Dynasty which ruled the Empire till its collapse... 1st Kruzilian Kingdom The first Kruzilian Kingdom was founded in 1120. The House of Luoma originally had claims on the area and ruled the area in years prior. However, in 1120 the House of Abath (now extinct) declared independence from the Luoman dynasty. The House of Abath adopted the double-headed eagle as its family symbol, it has survived to this day a a symbol of Kruzil. In 1256 the Kruzilian Kingdom invaded Meiru in an attempt to take over Tarkos, North Dansari, and Brunak. The 1st Kruzil-Meiru War would last 5 years and result in Kruzil gaining a small amount of territory in all their target regions but no decisive gains. The war ended with a bitter peace in which Meiru gave up the territory Kruzil gained. Throughout the 1200s and 1300s the family declined in stature and slowly deminished in size. In the late 1430s the King of Kruzil, King Albert III was assassinated. He was without an heir and had no direct relatives, an intrum council of Dukes and other aristocracy took over and governed the nation until the late 1510s. In 1512 the Newcomb Family, headed by Duke Herold, declared itself the rulers of Kruzil. The Council of Dukes agrred to this and the Kingdom of Kruzil became the Grand Duchy of Kruzil. Grand Duchy of Kruzil Starting in 1512, the Newcomb Family began governing as the leaders of Kruzil. The Grand Duchy made many enemies and was ousted from internation politics. In 1632 the 2nd Kruzil-Meiru War began. Meiru wished to regain the territory it had lost in the 1st Kruzil-Meiru War. The 3 year long war would see Kruzil pushed back to its original position before the 1st Kruzil-Meiru War. The peace treaty of this war would set the current borders of Kruzil. The Family was able to maintain power quite effectively because of the Newcomb's emphasis on science and the arts. Kruzilian culture boomed and became the envy of many nations. But, as was the fate of the House of Abath, the Newcombs began a steady decline in power then in size. By the late 1700s the Newcomb family had been reduced to simply the Duke and his wife. The Duchess died on April 6th 1785 with the Duke following by April 13th the same year. Once again Kruzil had been left with no dynastic family to run it. 1st Republic Following the demise of the Newcomb family a new Council of Dukes was convened. They decided to form a government around the system that ruled Kruzil after the fall of the House of Abath. The Council of Ministers was formed on December 14th 1790. It consisted of all the landed aristocracy and a small portion of the arising industrial elite. Over the next century the Council was altered and reformed and by 1876 all men in Kruzil could vote and run for public office. However, the Chancellor of the Kruzilian Republic was still required to be a member of the old landed aristocracy. In 1895 a popular revolution in the Council would desolve the 1st Republic and replace it with the first true democracy in Kruzilian history. 2nd Republic After the Revolution of 1895 a new democracy was established. The new Republic of Kruzil was founded. It vested power in a popularly elected legislature, the Assembly, and a directly elected President. The nation was a democratic success. Social welfare was established, business was effectively regulated, the eceonomy boomed. Kruzil even entered a state of post-industrialism in the late 20th century. Despite a number of small changes, the nation remained relatively unchanged throughout the 20th and 21st centuries. However, late in the 21st century, the House of Tyria began to influence the nation toward old systems of monarchism. Outside Royalty Takes Over On September 30th, 2091, the House of Tyria, with King Hercule III as the head, began to rule the nation of Kruzil. They reestablished the aristocracy and instigated a system long forgotten in Kruzil. The Tyria would rule Kruzil until they were supplanted by the House of Camudir on October 24th, 2146. The Camudir would continue to rule until another revolution, the Kruzilian Revolution of 2181 replaced them with a new Kruzilian Republic. December Revolution In late November, 2181 the people of Kruzil were beginning to strongly oppose King Leo XV. Citizens began open demonstrations against him and his authority. The Kruzilian Forum, a group of ultra-nationalists, began to organize open, even violent, resistence to the king. They claimed he came to power on the tails of the previously unsuccessful House of Tyria. In early December riots were breaking out in Florenzia. The riots came to a head on December 16th when the people congregated at the Royal Palace in Florenzia. They ran into the building, ignoring the guards, and arrested the king. They then proceeded to send him the Florenzia International Airport and, under Forum Order 1, ordered him officially exiled from Kruzil. Over the next few months the Forum and other resistence groups came to gether to form the 3rd Kruzilian Republic. 3rd Republic Following the December Revolution a new Republic was established. The Kruzilan Forum became the acting legislature of Kruzil. Following the writing of the Constitution of the Kruzilian Republic the National Forum became the official legislature of Kruzil. The new President replaced the deposed monarch as Head of State. Sentiments of anti-monarchism grew strong in Kruzil. The new Kruzilian Republic seemed sure to last. 4th Republic The Socialist People's Party, wishing to make Kruzil more democratic, passed sweeping constitutional reform. It established the National Assembly as the nation's legislature. In 2363 the Federal Republic of Kruzil (or 4th Republic) was formed. This new Republic was founded around the old system in place during the 2nd Republic. The Venhorst Restoration In 2400, the people of Kruzil, having suffered a generation of stagnation under the socialist government of the Federal Republic, supported the rise of the Venhorst Restoration Movement. For all its' rhetoric, although the House of Venhorst had never sat upon the throne of Kruzil, the people wanted a Navaron Crown to call their own, independant of Personal Unions with other countries. Thus, the royal (princely) House of Venhorst, titular Princes of Orange, was chosen. Using the Process of the Republican Constitution, a new goverment and head of state was elected, in preparation for the Restoration of Kruzil to a traditional Monarchy. The Head of State, upon election, took upon himself the title of Viceroy, in preparation for the Ratification of the Restoration to be accepted by the regional voters throughout the nation, before welcoming their new King, Augustin I, to the United Kingdom of Kruzil & Navaras. After the Venhorst Restoration was achieved, the Movement reformed into the National Royalist Navaron Nobles' Party (NRNNP), also sometimes referred to as the NRNAP (Aristocrats' Party). Their recent alliance with the nation's Clergy, along with their promotion of traditional Navaron culture and values, has seemed to move the party further to the political right than its centrist, populist beginnings. Geography Kruzil forms the southern boundary to the Navaras Strait. The country encompasses the Galba Peninsula. The territory of Navaras makes up the tip of the Galba Peninsula. Several rivers also cross the nation. The large Tal River makes up a majority of the Kruzil border with Meiru. Kruzil is mostly flat grassland, plains or rolling hills. The soil in Kruzil is very fertile and can easily sustain extensive agriculture, especially vineyards. Small rivers cross the nation which aided in manufacturing development during the Industrial Revolution. Government and Politics Kruzil currently has a constitutional monarchy. The Constitution of Kruzil is the supreme law of the land and establishes the powers of the government, the bodies included in the government, and the constraints and powers of the government. The Estates-General act as the nation's legislature. His Majesty's Viceroy is the acting executive of the nation. The Royal Council acts as the cabinet, advises the President, and runs the various national ministries. Kruzilian Defence Force The Kruzilian Defence Force acts as the military of Kruzil. They are divided into the Kruzilian Ground Defence Corps, Kruzilian Navy, and Kruzilian Air Defence Force. Each branch has its own ranking system and its own individual commandant. The Commandant of each branch is appointed by the President and approved by the Legislature. The Commandants of the various branches come together in the Kruzilian Military Board to advise the nation and coordinate their efforts. The Military Board is headed by the Chairman of the Military Board, who is also appointed to his position by the President. Since the Restoration, the Chancellor of Defence has served the "President's" role as Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces, under the authority of the Crown. Economy The economy of Kruzil is highly industrialized. Manufacturing plays a large role in the Kruzilian economy. The nation's largest steel manufacturer, Kruzil Steel Inc., is a major world producer of steel and can easily meet Kruzil's steel needs. Haptoberg Automotive is the nation's largest automobile manufacturer slightly edging also domestic Eufon Motor Company and Crystal Motors. The nation also has a strong electronics manufacturing base. The nation's financial sector is also one of the strongest in the world. Navaron Financial Group consistently appears as one of the world's top ten financial firms. The Vikta-based Haydon Bank and Ingle Bank are nation's two, and two of the world's, leading private banks. Demographics The nation of Kruzil has an overall population of 12,113,808 (as of 2259). The nation is the home of the Navaron, who alone make up 85.69% of the national population. Eltam (5.29%) and Laurin (4.95%) make up the two largest minorities in the nation. Ashkin (1.20%), Zarbi (1%), Talmor (0.84%), Lagim (0.52%), and Jabi (0.5%) make up the remaining portion of the Kruzil population. Administrative Divisions The Provinces of Navaras, Hantonne, Kurgan, and Ikarnas make up the nation of Kruzil. Under the Republic, these Provinces were simply administrative districts with little power of their own. However, under the Constitution of the Restoration of 2400, Hantonne, Kurgan, and Ikarnas, were formed into Duchies, and governmed by Ducal Houses supported by unicameral legislatures. Navaras was given special status as a Grand Duchy, peer to the Kingdom of Kruzil along with a bicameral legislature of its own. Religion The Kruzilian Republic has no official religion. The current constitution bars establishing an official religion. The majority of Kruzilians are Christians. As of the last census 91% of the citizens reported Christian affiliation while 8% reported "none" or Agnostic. Jews, Muslims, and other various religious groups split the remaining 1% of the population. Catholics make up a majority, 72% of the Kruzilian population. Calvinists constitute 17% of the total population with other denominations constituting the remaing 2% of the Christian population. However, most Kruzilians report attending church less than once a month or a couple times every year. The level of religiosity of the people of Kruzil is very low. Of the nation's frequent attenders Catholics are the most numerous. Catholics report an average of twice a month church attendance. Anglicans report an average attendance of once about every other month. People of other religions have reportedly higher attendance than Christians. Culture Art, music, and theatre have long histories in Kruzil. Ever since the rule of the Newcomb family in the Grand Duchy era cultural persuits have been important to the people of Kruzil. The Florenzia Art Institute, now part of the Florenzia State University, have produced some of the greatest artists in history. The Winston Theatre in Vikta has sold out shows constantly since its establishment in 1789. Vikta is the theatrical home of the nation. Grand Boulevard in Vikta has become one of the world's most renown locations of high-class theatre. Category:Kruzil Category:Nations